Faith's Prophecy
by RoadtoFantasy
Summary: After the fall of Cocoon, in 500 AF, a new problem occurs. Chaos has flooded the timeline. This story takes place in a paradox where Serah is still alive and Lightning is not in crystal stasis. In Valhalla, a curious new figure appears. Faith, a 18 year old girl, from a ruined future. Lightning says she's destined to bring order back to the timeline, but with the help of a hunter.


**Author's Note: Yo :3 To whoever is reading this thank you for reading! Um so I rated my story T lol and this is my first fan fiction so if you have anything to say, just review after this first chapter so I can see how you guys think and be completely honest! Okay?! Okay. ^_^.**

Chapter 1: The Arrival

_Huh? What happened? Oy my head hurts._

Faith takes a look around.

_Uh oh…this doesn't look good. Where am I? Hmmm, lets see…last thing I remember was a dark shadow casting over the sky. It seemed like time itself got distorted._

She looks to the dark horizon, then looked behind her to what seems to be the ruins of a palace.

_It's so beautiful here, though I don't feel a single breeze and there is no sun to shine. I guess everywhere around the world really is dead…_

"Faith Greybeck, I've been waiting your arrival."

Alarmed, Faith quickly spun around to have her eyes gaze upon a woman in elegant armor.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Faith asked sternly.

_No way…_

The warrior goddess smiled.

"I am Lightning, you may call me Light. I believe you were brought here for a reason."

* * *

"I killed the goddess?!"

Noel dropped down to his knees in shock.

"Noel it's not your fault. Caius killed himself with your sword." A voice said weakly.

Startled, Noel snapped his head up and looked towards Serah's body. He gasped.

"Serah?!" He ran to her side.

Hope followed Noel and kneeled to the other side of Serah with Mog in his arms.

"Serah! We thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine Hope, I just fainted."

She glances at Mog.

"What happened to Mog?!"

"Mog's light went out after he said the goddess was dead." Hope replied with a sad tone.

"Oh…"

Serah shed a tear. Noel scooped her up.

"It'll be fine. We'll see what's wrong with Mog."

"Hey kids! I think it's about time you come down and get in here!" Sazh said through the megaphone.

"Alright Sazh, we'll head right down."

Hope glances at the dark sky.

_This doesn't look good. I hope Lightning's alright on her end._

He then caught up to Noel and went into the airship.

* * *

"I see, so the goddess is dead and when the chaos of Valhalla flooded time and space. I was somehow lead here by fate. Is that bout right?"

"Yes, it seems that Etro's final wish was for me to bring back order to the timelime and you are a key part to accomplish that goal."

Faith pinched the bridge of her nose and thought about the info Light just gave her.

"So will you assist me, Faith Greybeck?"

"How can someone like me turn the tides? Im just a hunter from a small village."

Light smiles

"Big things come in small packages." she replied while passing Faith and patting her head.

"Think about it, I'll be right back. I need to get someone who can probably understand you better than me."

She disappeared into a white light.

_A person who will understand me huh? I doubt that._

* * *

_How could everything turn just like that? I thought everything was safe from chaos._

"Noel?"

_I failed once again, I couldn't save Yeul and this time Caius died as well._

"Noel!"

Noel opened his eyes startled.

"What?!"

Serah was standing above him.

"Hope went to examine Mog. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Noel, do you think the world will go back to normal?"

Noel looked at her blankly. He had no idea.

"Haha of course it will!" He said with a big smile.

He stood up and messed up Serah's hair with his hand.

"Hey!" she whined.

"Cheer up!"

A bright light suddenly glowed inside the room.

"Claire!" Serah ran up to Lightning and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're safe, Serah." Lightning smiled. "Both of you did a very good job on handling Caius."

Noel was dead silent until he spoke up again.

"Lightning, what happens now? The goddess is dead and now chaos is flowing freely throughout the timeline."

"That's why I came. Noel there's someone you need to meet. Will you come back with me to Valhalla?"

"If it'll help fend off the chaos, I'll go."

"Wait, Claire!"

Serah got Lightning's attention before she left with Noel. Lightning turned around.

"What about Mog?"

"He's already fine Serah."

Noel and Lightning disappeared into the white light.

"What?!"

Serah gasped and ran out the door.

* * *

Faith skipped a rock across the dark ocean surface.

_Well Light is sure taking her time. I'd say its been about 15 minutes._

She laid herself on the soft sand.

_I'll just take a short nap._

Noel and Lightning appeared in the throne room of Etro.

"So where's this person I need to meet?"

Lightning walked towards the balcony.

"She's on the beach Noel," She turned towards him, " I have to take care of some business here, so you have to approach her yourself."

Noel thought for a second then replied.

"Alright Lightning. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Lightning smirked.

"Please."

She walked off. Noel laughed to himself.

_That's Lightning._

He started towards the beach.

* * *

"Mog! You're okay!"

Serah squeezed the moogle.

"Yes kupo! I only fainted from the sudden drop of order kupo!"

The moogle hopped from Serah's arms and spun in the air. Serah laughed with joy.

"It seems that Mog was fine the whole time. When I tried hooking him up, he started glowing again."

Hope was by his desk.

"That's good to hear. What are you doing Hope?"

He looked up from his desk.

"I'm researching on the flooding of chaos. It seems that somehow we need to bring order back to the timeline. We need a new goddess. I'm also trying to find out how to reverse Fang and Vanille's crystal stasis."

Serah's face glowed up.

"That's great Hope! We'll need help reversing the effects of chaos."

The alarm suddenly sounded throughout the Academy building.

"An intruder!"

Hope grabbed Serah's wrist and went into the security room.

**Kay guys this is the end of the first chapter! Let me know what you think! Im going to be posting a chapter every week. I'll try to at least! Okeeee byeee! :3**


End file.
